Archivo:Daddy Yankee
Description Daddy Yankee & Snow Con Calma (Video Oficial) Subtítulos Disponible ✅ Letra Oficial�� Escucha en tu plataforma favorita: Spotify: http://open.spotify.com/album/1otwHKoQ5KPaiekpYk4tWh Apple Music: https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/con-calma-feat-snow-single/1449106551?ls=1 YouTube Music: https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=GQwj_FRntp8 Google Play: https://play.google.com/music/preview/B2c3ccp6bktt2wepc5zw2momscy Tidal: https://listen.tidal.com/track/102570097 Deezer: https://www.deezer.com/en/album/84880812 Pandora: http://pandora.com/artist/daddy-yankee/con-calma-single/AL4gwvwJ93ZltfZ Gaana: https://gaana.com/song/con-calma-4 Sigue a DY: Facebook-http://goo.gl/QYZ53a | Twitter-http://goo.gl/AzaR8o Instagram-http://goo.gl/a6F7gz | www.daddyyankee.com Con Calma Letra: Cómo te llamas baby? Desde que te vi supe que eras pa’ mi Dile a tus amigas que andamos ready Esto lo seguimos en el after party Cómo te llamas baby? Desde que te vi supe que eras pa’ mi Dile a tus amigas que andamos ready Esto lo seguimos en el after party Con calma yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese “poom poom” girl es una asesina cuando baila quiero que to’ el mundo la vea I like your “poom poom” girl Con calma yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese “poom pomm” girl Tiene adrenalina en medio de la pista vente hazme lo que sea I like your “poom poom” girl Ya vi que estás solita acompáñame La noche es de nosotros tú lo sabes Que ganas me dan dan dan De guayarte mami ese rampampam! Yeah! Esa criminal como lo mueve es un delito Tengo que arrestarte porque empiezo y no me quito Tienes criminality pero te doy fatality Vívete la película flotando en mi gravity Daddy pone las reglas tienes que obedecer Mami no tiene pausa qué es lo que vas hacer? Échale échale échale pa’ tras Échale échale pa’ lante y pa’ tras Con calma yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese “poom poom” girl es una asesina cuando baila quiere que to’ el mundo la vea I like your “poom poom” girl Con calma yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese “poom pomm” girl Tiene adrenalina en medio de la pista vente hazme lo que sea I like your “poom poom” girl Tú tienes candela y yo tengo la vela Llama al 911 se están quemando las suelas Me daña cuando la faldita esa me la modela Mami estás enferma pero tu show no lo cancelas Te llaman a ti la reina del party Mucha sandunga tiene ese body Tírate un paso no no pare wow dale dale! Somos dos bandidos entre la rumba y romance Zúmbale dj otra vez pa’ que dance Échale échale échale pa’ tras Échale échale pa’ lante y pa’ tras Con calma yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese “poom poom” girl es una asesina cuando baila quiere que to’ el mundo la vea I like your “poom poom” girl Con calma yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese “poom pomm” girl Tiene adrenalina en medio de la pista vente hazme lo que sea I like your “poom poom” girl Come with a nice young lady Intelligent, yes she gentle and irie Everywhere me go me never lef' her at all-ie Yes-a Daddy Snow me are the roam dance man-a Roam between-a dancin' in-a in-a nation-a You never know say daddy me Snow me are the boom shakata Me never lay-a down flat in-a one cardboard box-a Yes-a daddy yankee me-a go reachin' out da top, Con calma yo quiero ver como ella lo menea Mueve ese “poom poom” girl es una asesina cuando baila quiere que to’ el mundo la vea I like your “poom poom” girl Con calma, ya' no say daddy me Snow me I go blame I like your “poom poom” girl 'Tective man a say, say daddy me Snow me stab someone down the lane I like your “poom poom” girl This is the official Youtube channel from urban music legend, Daddy Yankee who has sold over 40 million records on his career. Major hits are Gasolina, Pose, Rompe, Dura, Despacito, among others. For product integration contact: info@nevarezpr.com #DaddyYankee #ConCalma